halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unified Earth Government (Anomaly Series)
Unified Earth Government What is the Unified Earth Government? The Unified Earth Government or UEG, is the civilian central administrative government of the Earth and her colonies. It was formed in 2075, but didn't truly become a governing body of human occupied space until 2170 after the Interplanetary War. The UEG is split into three major parts, bar a few oversight and administrative bodies, these are The Legislative Branch, The Executive Branch and The Judicial Branch. This three branch structure was broken only once, that was at the start of Human-Covenant War in 2525, where the United Nations Space Command was lifted from the jurisdiction of the Executive Branch and became the Martial Branch, which was reintegrated back into the Executive Branch in 2553 at the end of the war. Legislative Branch (Congress) * Upper house (Senate) ** Senators (50 MS's (Members of the Senate)) ** Speaker of the Senate *** Right Honourable Fredric Leipzig * Lower house (Parliament/Congress/House of Representatives) ** Congressmen/Ministers (800 MP's (Members of Parliament)) ** Speaker of the House *** Right Honourable Tricia Hammond Executive Branch * Office of the President ** President Dr Ruth Charet * Office of the Vice President ** Vice President James Douglas * Office of the Vice President ** Prime Minister Glen Carrick * Cabinet of the UEG ** Office of the President *** President Dr Ruth Charet ** Office of the Prime Minister *** Prime Minister Glen Carrick **** The United Nations Secret Service Agency ** Department of Defence/United Nations Space Command (Moved to Martial Branch 2525-2553) *** Secretary of the Army River Frost **** UNSC Army *** Secretary of the Marines Allen Shaw **** UNSC Marine Corps *** Secretary of the Air Force Patricia Gold **** UNSC Air Force *** Secretary of the Navy Patrick Holland **** UNSC Navy *** Secretary of Colonial Peacekeeping Pierce Norton **** Colonial Military Administration (w/DepColonialDevelopment) *** Secretary of the Coast Guard Sven Borjerson **** UNSC Coast Guard **** The Coast Guard Intelligence Agency ** Department of Foreign Affairs *** Director William Hammond **** Central Intelligence Agency **** Covenant Outreach Authority **** Xenological Studies and Development Agency ** Department of Home Affairs *** Director Ivy Gardent **** Internal Security and Intelligence Network **** Minor Intelligence Cooperation Council **** The Office of Emergency Response Intelligence **** The Domestic Extremism Intelligence Agency **** The Digital Protection Service ** Department of Colonial Development *** Director Dr Amir Hussain **** Colonial Administration Authority **** Colonial Military Administration (w/DepDefence) ** Department of Internal Transport *** Director Mira Khan **** Internal Transport Agency **** UEG Border Force **** Office of Internal Transport Security ** Department of Energy *** Director Dr Nathan Van der Graff **** United Nations Atomic Energy Agency **** Board of Electrical Infrastructure **** Nuclear Waste Management Agency (w/DepEnvironment) ** Department of Education *** Director Page Grierson **** United Nations Education Board ** Department of Mining *** Director Kathyn Menta **** United Nations Mining Admisitration ** Department of Agriculture *** Director David Jamerson **** United Nations Agricultural Development Agency ** Department of Finance/Treasury *** Director Ibrahim Diab **** United Nations Revenue and Customs **** Office of Financial Intelligence ** Department of Labour *** Director Mark Charlton **** United Nations Agency for Workers Rights **** Welfare Investigation Service ** Department of Environment *** Director Alan Howat **** Environmental Protection Agency **** Nuclear Waste Managment Board (w/DepEnergy) ** Department of Commerce *** Director Dr Jessica Newall **** United Nations Free Trade Agency **** Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms Agency **** United Nations Drug Enforcement Agency ** Department of Health *** Director Jerome Lister **** United Nations Health Service **** Centre for Disease Control Judicial Branch * Federal Court ** Supreme Court *** Supreme Judge Lachlan Mcilroy *** Supreme Judge Nishi Nanao *** Supreme Judge Patrick Johnstone *** Supreme Judge Telma Goldstein *** Supreme Judge Callum Bertum ** Congress of Planetary Courts *** Planetary Judges (843 PJ's) Martial Branch (Temp) * UNSC (United Nations Space Command) ** General Staff (Bravo-6/UNSCSC (United Nations Space Command Security Council)) *** Representative of the Army *** Representative of the Air Force *** Representative of the Marines *** Representative of the Navy *** Representative of Chief Military Intelligence ** Secondary Staff *** Representative of the Coast Guard *** Representative of the Colonial Military Administration Branch Insignia Legislative UHUEG.png|Upper House of the Unified Earth Government (Senate) LHUEG.png|Lower House of the Unified Earth Government (Congress/Parliament) Executive UNHS.png|United Nations Health Service - Department of Health UNMA.png|United Nations Mining Administration - Department of Mining UNADA.png|United Nations Agricultural Development Agency UNEB.png|United Nations Education Board - Department of Education Halo 4 UNSC Emblem big.png|United Nations Space Command Judicial Martial (Temp) Regional Government Regional Government or Reg-Gov, is a group of planets that are in close proximity and allow for easier development between star systems. Members of Regional government are elected by the congress of the Stellar Governments, and the Regional Government select a member to represent them in the Senate. Stellar Government How is the Stellar Government set up? The Stellar Government or Star-Gov are the governing bodies that run the system wide institutions and represent their respective Star system in Congress and the Regional government. Each member of the stellar congress is a member put forward by their district council, regions on a planet such as cities and large rural areas (Example New Alexandria District Council has a representative but the Eposz territory has three, each representing a different section, of the territory, though the territory and city are at the same level on the political ladder).